


My Hand Slipped...

by dean_likes_trenchcoats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, bruise kink, canon!verse, castiel - Freeform, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_likes_trenchcoats/pseuds/dean_likes_trenchcoats
Summary: Dean is teaching Castiel how to sharpen knives, and Cas drops the stone and blade.





	

Cas had been struggling to sharpen the knife for a long time, and he couldn't really get the hang of it.

“Let me show you.” Dean said, getting up from the table. The motel bed dipped as he sat next to the angel.

“You see, you have to angle the blade just right, like this,” Dean put the blade and stone near Castiel’s face. “And run it slowly over the stone, like this,” he dragged the blade over the sharpening stone “I can do it quickly because I've been doing this since I was six, but you can start slow.”

Cas nodded and Dean passed the knife over to him. As he was trying to get the angle right, his hand slipped and he dropped the knife and stone. His hands fumbled aimlessly to catch them, and then somewhere in the fuss, landed on rough denim.

“C-Cas,” Dean looked down at the angel, confused and nervous.

“I'm sorry Dean, my hand slipped.” Castiel couldn't look at Dean, and couldn't seem to move.

As he scrambled to catch the stone and blade, he ended up on his knees with his palm on the front of Dean's jeans. He had no idea why touching another human's genitalia by accident was uncomfortable to them, but he knew for some reason it made him feel strange too. His stomach was growing warmer, it was a sensation he had never felt before, but he thought it might have something to do with the fact that he was pressing Dean's reproductive organs.

“You still haven't moved your hand, man,” the hunter said, his voice was lower than normal.

Dean's breath was moving faster, and his whole body was getting hot because Cas still hadn't moved his hand and the blood from his brain was quickly moving down to his dick. He shouldn't be thinking things like this about his friend, but in their compromising state he couldn't help it. He's thinking this like he hadn't thought about Cas in compromising ways before.

“I know,” Cas said finally, his voice lower too. “Why is it hardening?”

Dean's breath hitched when Cas cocked his head and looked down as he reached to touch the front of his trousers, and squeezed himself through the fabric. He gasped a little bit and bucked into his palm slightly, such a slight movement it almost went unnoticed. He didn't take his hands from his pants.

He finally looked up at Dean, pupils blown, and muttered-  
“Mine also seems to be hardening too, and friction seems make it feel… nice.”

“Cas, th- that's, uh, a, boner,” Dean could hardly speak now that he was desperately hard. He bit his lip trying to contain a moan as Castiel shifted slightly. “It'ssomethingthathappensbeforetwopeoplehavsex.” He breathed out in a rush, his chest heaving.

Cas still hadn't moved his hand away. He was starting to wriggle slightly under the pressure, and his face had gone bright red. Cas didn't seem to notice.

“Oh, I apologize, I was unaware,” He diverted his eyes from the hunter.

Cas slowly moved his hand away from his own dick, and Dean could swear he thought he heard him sigh out of disappointment. Cas started to move his other palm from Dean's hardening cock when Dean pulled at the angel’s hand onto the front of his jeans, giving himself some much needed friction. He sucked his head forward slightly and his mouth fell open. He was whimpering and sweat started beading on his forehead and back.

“Dean, what-” he rammed his knees into the hotel carpet in a manner that he knew would leave a nice bruise, as he bent down to Cas.

Dean was overwhelmed with arousal as he roughly met his lips with the angels, letting his hands wander. The force of the kiss had thrown him and Cas onto the floor of the motel, and he had slotted their legs together like puzzle pieces, desperately trying not to move his hips so he didn't freak Cas out.

Cas tensed, unaware of how to react, not knowing if he should push Dean away or not. But Dean's hands were grasping desperately at his trenchcoat and hair, and he let his lips start working into the rhythm of the other man's. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed into the touch.

Dean's tongue swiped the seam of Castiel’s lip, and Cas surprised himself by opening up, letting his tongue dance in Dean's mouth. Their hands frantically searched each other's bodies. Dean was the first to take his coat and flannel off, and Cas’s trenchcoat and blazer came next.

“Why do we have to wear so many goddamn layers,” Dean said with a weak laugh.

“Dean,” Dean had lowered his head to Castiel's neck, he had started sucking and biting marks into the area below his jawline, making Cas squirm under the hunter. “Dean what is this, what are we doing?”

Dean paused and lifted his head to look at Castiel's face. His pupils were blown, and his lips were pink and puffy. He could feel the hard line of the angels cock through the fabric covering them, only assuming Cas could feel his.

“Sex, Cas, that's what we’re doing, if- if you want to.” Dean was looking into Cas’s eyes with pure lust.

Cas’s swallowed. His eyes looked nervous but his face was locked into his “determined angel” expression.

“Yes.” His voice was low and gravelly, and he fisted the man's shirt, pulling him back into a rough kiss.

All of this is going to leave bruises, Cas thought to himself, beautiful bruises on this beautiful man.

Dean finally ground into Castiel's hip, letting his thigh give Cas some much needed friction. The blue eyed man let out a whimpering moan below him, tossing his head back, which hit the hard motel carpet hard, and he bucked up. This made Dean grind down again, and he received a desperate plea of his name.

“Get up,” Dean growled, and he stood up, pulling Cas by his tie, pulling him to the bed, never breaking eye contact. His knees hit the mattress and this time Cas was on top of Dean, grinding into the hunter with less practice but the same force and certainty.

Cas pulled Dean's T-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, and Dean didn't waste time on the buttons of Castiel's shirt. Small plastic items went flying as he ripped it open and pushed it off his shoulders. It pooled onto the floor unceremoniously. Their lips connected again and the skin on skin contact was even better, almost electric.

“Need -ah!” Cas bit his lip “More.”

Dean complied by fumbling about to undo Castiel's belt and zipper, revealing his white boxers. He quickly undid his own trousers and pulled them off, and they were thrown off the bed.

Dean flipped them over and nipped at Castiel's lip, his jaw, his collarbone, anywhere he could, leaving small marks as he went.

The world needs to know he's mine, they need to see my marks on him, they need to know he's all mine. Dean thought.

He flicked his tongue at Cas's nipple, and then nibbled. In return he got a soft moan. As he continued to go lower on Cas’s heaving form, he slipped off his own boxers.

Cas looked at Dean as his chest heaved with heavy breaths, mossy green staring right into cornflower blue. He watched as Dean took the elastic waistband of his underwear in his teeth and pulled it down until his cock sprung out to meet his stomach.

Cas’s cock slapped against the smooth muscle of his stomach. His cock was so pretty, pink, leaking, huge and just waiting to be touched that Dean's mouth watered, and his hole clenched at the sight.

Dean teased his tongue at Cas’s balls and licked a stripe up, swirling around his head. Cas was whimpering, and he let out a full on moan as Dean's mouth wrapped around the head of his throbbing member. His hands gripped the motel sheets and he bucked up slightly as Dean sank lower and lower, eventually enveloping all of Cas.

Dean worked his lips and tongue over Cas sloppily, having not done this much before. He was loving how the angel tasted, and he hollowed out his cheeks. This earned him a drawn out groan. And suddenly he eased off of Cas with a pop.

“Dean, please-” before he could beg more he was being kissed again, and the skin on skin contact of two throbbing cocks rubbing against each other was so overwhelming they both let out a cry of pleasure, and ground into each other.

“Do you want to fuck me Cas?” He punctuated the sentence with a sharp thrust. “Just like the pizza man did to that girl?” Cas nodded enthusiastically.

“Wait here,” Dean got up to rummage through his duffel, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Up,” Dean said once he made his way back to the bed, Cas obliged.

Dean laid on his back, bending his knees and spreading his legs slightly. He tossed Cas the lube.

“Lather that on your finger, and then get over here here.”

Cas quickly coated his fingers, and laid over Dean. He may have be a clueless virgin, but he has enough logic to see where this was going. He slid one finger into Dean's hole.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he grasped the sheets, moaning like a whore. Soon Cas pushed in another finger, he massaged his hole, waited for Dean to relax before adding a third finger. Dean was now squirming helplessly under the touch, and he knew his moans would be heard throughout the motel.

“I need you in me.” He breathed out.

Cas quickly removed his fingers and slicked up his own cock. He positioned himself at Dean's entrance and pushed in slowly.

“Jesus shit, cas!” Dean was almost screaming now.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas moaned lowly.

He bottomed out and they stayed clinging to each other for a moment, breathing heavy, relishing in the fact that Dean could take this much.

As he started to move, he changed his angle slightly. This made Dean's back arch and his fingers dig into Castiel's skin, actually screaming this time. He pumped his hips again and Dean was coming undone beneath him.

They slowly worked into a steady rhythm, Cas hitting that bundle of nerves that made Dean scream with every push. He snapped his hips faster and faster until they were both messes. Soon Cas started to get a warm feeling in his stomach and his thrusts became erratic as he felt himself lose control.

“Dean, my stomach, it feels,” he groaned.

“Shh, let it go. Come for me Castiel.”

A few thrusts later and Cas felt his body explode in pleasure, emptying out into Dean. And soon after white ribbons were coming out of Dean and coating both of their chests and stomachs.

They laid there, breathing hard for a moment before Cas pulled out achingly slow and rolled off of the hunter. As he settled next to him, Dean pulled them closer, getting their wet sticky bodies entangled.on top of the sheets.

“That was sex?” Cas broke the silence.

“That was sex.” Dean replied with a chuckle.

“I think we should let my hand slip more often Dean, so we can have more intercourse.”

Dean chuckled, but didn't reply. He tightened his grasp around Cas and dipped his head to kiss his hairline, before settling his chin over his head, letting himself drift off into a blissed out sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a smutty vine edit awhile ago (I've tried and tried searching for it but it's seemed to have disappeared) the title of the edit was "My Hand Slipped" and the creator meant it as their hand slipped and they created the edit by accident, but I took it as "I'm sorry Dean, my hand slipped..." so thank vine for this incredible prompt.
> 
> Also please give me some feedback on this, good or bad I want to hear it all, as long as the criticism is constructive. Its not my first time writing a fanfic but its my first time posting one. Thank you!


End file.
